


Some of Us Are Born Worthless

by my_larry_heart



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Depressed Louis, Extremely short fic, Harry and Louis are not friends, Suicidal Louis, read the warning and the notes in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_larry_heart/pseuds/my_larry_heart
Summary: Louis is depressed.





	Some of Us Are Born Worthless

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am aware this is extremely short. I wrote this when I was feeling down, and I don't think I'm going to add anything to it. I most likely will leave this one shot the way it is.
> 
> WARNING: This short fic talks about suicide, cutting, etc. and follows a person who is very depressed. If you deal with mental health issues, you may not want to read this.

Louis didn’t know what to do.

He should probably just kill himself. There’s no one there to care if he died. No one loves him anyway. 

Sure, he has siblings, and they’d probably be a little sad if he killed himself. He’s sure they’d move on quickly and be okay after the funeral, though. 

Louis feels empty inside. Nothing he does is right, and nothing he says ever makes anything better, only worse. Maybe he should just not talk anymore, stay locked in his room for the rest of his life. 

Would anyone notice if he was gone? He’s been in his house for the past two days now, laying in bed without having any communication from the outside world. 

His phone is on and charged, but nobody’s called him to check in and see if he’s okay. 

His mom would have if she were alive. She used to call him everyday without fail. 

She was probably the only person in the world who really loved him. 

How would he kill himself? 

He could jump off a bridge. Louis doesn’t think he’d be able to get himself to leave his house, though. He could hang himself or cut his wrists deep enough. They all seem like awful ways to go, but they can’t be any worse than being alive. 

Louis hasn’t eaten anything in two days as well. He’s only been able to get out of bed every once in a while to go to the bathroom or drink a bit of water. His appetite has completely vanished, and even after two days of not eating, he doesn’t feel hungry. 

It’s nighttime on the second day that Louis has been contained to his bedroom. The darkness surrounding him makes him feel more lonely than ever. He can’t even cry about how empty he feels. No tears have been able to come. 

Louis always knew he was a failure. He’s never been great at anything. He’s always been mediocre at best at every sport, activity, hobby or anything else he’s tried. 

People used to say he was good at being funny. They also used to say he was a menace, that he got on people’s nerves. And it’s true. He’s an annoyance to everyone around him. What good is making a few people laugh if everyone else in the room hates you? Louis learned to be quiet and to keep his thoughts to himself. There’s no need for him to be a bother to the people around him.

He used to have people who admired him, who looked up to him. He had four younger bandmates that thought the sun shone out of his ass. Louis doesn’t have that anymore. Liam calls him once every three months or so. Niall forgets about him usually until half a year goes by. Zayn and him are not on the best terms, and Harry…..

Harry was his biggest supporter. Harry used to look at Louis like he hung the moon and the stars just for him. He’s got cooler friends now, though. He doesn’t really hang around Louis much. The last time Louis’ seen the curly-haired man was at his mother’s funeral. 

Harry completely iced him out. He dropped him as a friend. It’s probably better off this way, Louis thinks. He wasn’t good enough to be Harry’s friend, and he only would have held him back. Harry’s smart to have ditched him when he did. 

_ I would have ditched me too _

Louis can’t even will himself to get out of bed and slit his wrists. He’s too tired, even though he’s done nothing but sleep for the past two days, and he’s a bit dizzy from not eating. It’s good to not eat, though. He’s too fat anyway.

Louis falls asleep with the promise that he’ll have enough energy in the morning to kill himself.


End file.
